The busy life led by many often negates the free time needed for exercise. A sedentary lifestyle, especially at work, contributes to the problem of a general lack of fitness for many. What is needed is a device which can provide for a user to perform a variety of exercises while seated, as in an office chair. The ideal device should not be a hindrance when not in use. The ideal device should provide for stomach contraction, antagonist exercise, and a variety of other exercises also. The present apparatus provides the needs of an ideal chair attached device.